One Thing
by averyschaefer
Summary: x This is a reposting of a story I wrote with subtle changes made to it x Bo and Lauren try to heal their wounded hearts, but it wont be easy ride for them. (Timeframe a little bit after "Vexed")


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Tell me one thing Bo..."

Lauren's voice was barely above a whisper, each word left an emphasis on Bo's extremities, making Bo hiss in response. She was compelled to touch Lauren, her hands grazed her hips.

To Bo it felt as if time had stopped when she was with Lauren like this. Beyond the world, beyond the fae politics and rules that governed their life and actions.

Lauren lightly touched Bo's face, her finger caressing a manicured eyebrow. The action made her brow crinkle underneath her fingertip. Lauren could read the passion in her dark features.

Their lips were so close to touching that their breaths mingled, the heat from their tangled limbs radiating and bouncing off of each other seductively.

Bo, opening her eyes, stared at the woman that she loved so dearly, so completely, but just was never good at expressing it.

They shared the gaze until Bo opened her mouth slowly, puffing out air doing so.

"Anything Lauren" a slight crooked smile on her lips.

Bo noticed Lauren aura had shifted, which made her worry. She wanted to keep getting lost with her in oblivion. To not remember how it felt when the emptiness of her body wasn't holding her, touching her body, feeling her energy permeate in her own skin as perfume making her hunger for her grow more.

"Why can't you let me go?" the hurt expressed deep in Lauren's voice. "Sometimes I wish I could. For both of us. But I can't. "Her eyes welling up a tear falling on Bo's hand as she cupped her face. "I can't"

Lauren eyes glistened over, tears hanging on her eyelids. The honest truth was that Bo didn't know how to answer that question. It was something inside of her very bones that drove her to Lauren, almost like her ability to even stand. Lauren's beautiful heart had touched her more than she realized. In a world where she was abused and taken advantaged of because she was human, but yet still able to truly care for her captors made Bo love the woman more. Bo realized this, getting lost in her own thoughts as she cradled Lauren's face moving her own head to let their foreheads touch, their lips touching brushing.

Bo felt a tear fall from her eye. With every growing moment her eyes strained, the emotions making her eyes leak more. Lauren truly was amazing. More than she ever let her know and_ that_ made her heart break. That not only was Lauren ignorant of that fact, but she just figured it out herself how true that statement was. It was as if filters were taken off of her eyes and she could truly appreciate and see Lauren for who she really was.

Lauren absentmindedly brushed the tears off her cheeks. Bo looked into watery brown eyes with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Because you're a part of me…you're as much a part of me now as my own succubus is. I love you so, so much. I'm sorry I never really took the time to tell you these things." Bo shook her head in disbelief, at how self-absorbed she could be.

She pulled Lauren in to a slow kiss. They kissed like it was their first time. No one rushed or tried to deepen it, yet. Bo exhaled against Lauren's lips, the deep yearning spurred in her stomach causing her hand to hold the blondes swanlike neck. She only meant it to be a quick reassuring kiss, but her succubus was beginning to take control, realizing something Bo consciously didn't; that the heat had risen between them exponentially during the time, rising to a scorching degree.

All Lauren could focus on was Bo's body so close to hers, her breasts mashed into her own, her frantically beating heart, which made the blonde more aroused. The thought of knowing the vivacious brunette was just as turned on as she was wreaked havoc in her underwear. Lauren wanted so badly to be inside of her. Inside of her heart, her soul, her mind, her body.

Lauren's hands were lost in a tousled flow of darken tresses, the texture felt soft on her arms. She clenched her hands so engrossed with desire from the brunette. A hand scratched at the brunettes tensed back, the other still tugging her hair, the sensation made Bo moan in Lauren's mouth.

Bo was about to push the blonde up against the desk and ravish her, not caring that someone could walk in any moment and catch them with their hands in each other pants.

"Aahhh my eyes! My poor delicate eyes!" Kenzi covered her eyes backing away mumbling obscenities to the display of dry humping she just seen. Being Bo's roommate and best bud she knew she would definitely need therapy with all the bare ass she saw already.

The noise made Lauren yelp pulling away from Bo, remembering where they were.

Smack dap in the middle of her lab.

As soon as Lauren moved, Bo missed her touch. Bo smiled but the expression made her look like a doll to Lauren. She could tell Bo was cursing her friend for interrupting. She sure was. Laure knew this wasn't how she normally would act, but the succubus got under skin like no one else could ever hope to do.

"Sorry Kenzi, we uuhhh…." Lauren's face was flustered her hands flailing around trying to explain.

Bo only laughed, crossing her arms against her chest. She loved when Lauren got this way.

"Geez Louise woman! you need an alarm to beep whenever I'm close or in range to witnessing to some succuifacing time" that made Bo chuckle more as she held Laurens hands to stop her from flustering and look at her. They could still here Kenzi protesting in the back as Bo leaned in and whispered in Lauren's ear.

"I meant every word I said" they shared a deep gaze with one another when they heard Kenzi over their shoulders.

"Oh no not again" Kenzi said "I'm gonna go wait outside before the moans start and I'm damaged for life. Again. Seeing it." With that she walked out the lab leaving Bo and Lauren alone once again, still holding hands.

"I know" is all that Lauren could muster to get out before being smashed by the weight of the woman words in front of her.

Bo exhaled roughly shifting her weight. "Look, I know I'm not the best with telling you how I feel. Some shit is always about to hit the fan around me" Bo chuckled to lighten the mood, but she knew she failed horribly, since the blonde didn't laugh, only stared intently at her with the just the slightest hint of a smile.

"Just know that I do love you…more than I let you know and I am sorry for you never letting you know or you ever thinking otherwise"

Lauren was elated as she beamed at squeezing Bo's hand. She waited and wanted to hear Bo tell her how she felt with inhibition for so long even after realizing that Bo was almost incapable of being so raw with her like she was with Kenzi or Dyson. She just stopped trying. Bo made her head and heart hurt so much and burst with joy all at the time same time, it was alarming.

She just wanted to hear that she felt the same way as she did.

All Lauren can do to be strong and not give in to the flood of tears waiting to burst at the seams is nod, tight lipped at Bo squeezing her hands.

"I guess I will leave you to your doctory things" with that Lauren released the breath she been holding and laughed as Bo kissed her.

"See you later?" Bo said giving her a thumbs up releasing her from her grasp.

"Mhmm" the doctor mumbles out.

As she watched Bo leave she got lost in her own thoughts, replaying what happened. The blonde couldn't believe Bo felt the same. She knew she loved her that much and more. She tried to tell her feel it with her every glance they shared in those short moments that felt like forever.

Lauren ears peek when she heard the door open. She smiled back in that direction and noticed Bo smiling at her, her hair draped over her shoulder. The fluorescent lights in the lab made Bo's brown glow making her look like the seductive succubus she was.

Bo blew a kiss over her shoulder with a playful wink as she left.

**Chapter 2**

Kenzi was sat cross-legged on the couch, full attention on the video game as she pressed the controller buttons feverishly mumbling under breath, her tongue dipping out in the corner of her mouth.

Bo was strolling down the stairs with a bit of a pep in her step right before she kissed Kenzi on the cheek with a smile. Kenzi eyes widened at the touch catching her off guard. She didn't even hear the succubus enter the room.

She paused the video game sitting the controller in her lap "Bo Bo I know I'm a fine piece of ass to have to be around but I only go for the six inch babe".

Bo laughed as she walked into the kitchen making a cup of coffee, after the task was done she held the steaming cup in both hands as she leaned on the counter, blowing the steam away from her face before drinking.

"Oh how will I ever cope" Bo said with a smirk, moving the cup away from her face. She sat down next to Kenzi before taking a couple of cautious sips of the coffee.

"I know, right so cruel…so cruel" Kenzi shook her head, sighing dramatically a forlorn look on her face.

Bo laughed at her goofy friend. Being around Kenzi made her and kept her grounded. She was so grateful to have her in life. The sister she always wanted, but never had until that faithful day over a year ago she saved the woman after she found her cornered in an elevator with a sleaze ball after being drugged. The brunette (who was a bartender) watched the small woman pick pocket the man some unsuspecting shmuck's wallet off of him with an entertained watchful eye.

"Maybe a certain sexy blonde doctor can help in that area" Bo lightly nudged her shoulder as she bit her lip as Kenzi melodramatically rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, the lovely doctor" Kenzi said.

She really didn't know why Kenzi was so hard on Lauren. I mean, she did 'spy bang' her as she coined so eloquently, but she had put that whole episode behind her already. Yes, it had been hard, but her feelings were too strong to not try and be understanding about what happened. Bo just wished Kenzi could try and do the same. Try for a little bit of understanding. I mean, it did seem like she always favored the wolf, but really Bo had no idea why that was and it couldn't be because he was more trustworthy than Lauren because he withheld information from her also, and lied (whether it be just by omission) to the succubus, so he wasn't a saint either.

"Oh come on Kenzi" Bo complained "what's with you and her? Get it out while I'm still on my wicked caffeine high"

"Ok! She's _bossy_ and _territorial_..."

"Kenzi you said those things about yourself"

"Yeah but when I said them it was cute" Kenzi gave her a disbelieving look shaking her head. "_and_" Kenzi continued with her list trying to grab Bo's attention and her from rolling her eyes at her statement. But it was the truth. _"and…_have you forgotten she can't be trusted Bobo? She _spy banged _you for her ass hat of a boss!"

Kenzi threw the controller on the floor in frustration. Ok, maybe she was just grasping at straws now, but she didn't care that cold woman really got under skin.

"When are you gonna let that drop! It wasn't right, but we've on from it. Why is it so hard for you to be nice to her? Or at least attempt to be nice or anything other than bitchy when in the same vicinity with her. You can to that asshole Dyson"

""The wolf man maybe be an asshole, but at least you know he loves you Bo, which is more than I can say for Dr. Freeze"

Talking with her friend about this always went nowhere. No matter how many times they did, it was like a revolving door. It was like an unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. They always bumped heads and made no kind of progress. But Bo couldn't stay mad at her feisty friend. She knew she was just trying to protect her in the only way she knew how. Trying to protect her heart. After the incident happened, Kenzi saw the shift in her emotions, how hurt Lauren really did hurt her, even though she wouldn't dare let anyone see the effects of what the whole episode did to her. After a lot of Lauren bashing and empty vodka bottles, Kenzi practically forced the wolf on her saying _'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else'_ or on in her case sometimes.

But Bo knew she was being cruel while she would affectionate to the shifter. She knew know she did it because she was really hurting and felt betrayed. After a sleuth of apologies and redemptive acts Bo was finally able to forgive the blonde and really begin to let her in heart again…but with caution, it seemed. Maybe Lauren felt the hesitation from her. The doctor already knew how much Kenzi didn't like her so that couldn't have been easy either.

Everyone knew you had to get in good with your partners best friend for an easy ride.

All Bo could do was sigh as her short friend picked up the controller from the floor, the game roaring back to life as she went back to killing hooker zombies.

It seemed like the odds were against them. No one wanted them together it seemed. Bo was trying to forget, but even her best friend wouldn't let her. She knew she deserved a second chance. Everyone did. Plus, through it all she wasn't able let the doc slip through her fingers. If she wasn't enamored, intrigued or loving the blonde she was stewing in hate, resentment and hating the woman. Lauren was always on her mind. The gnawing feeling in her stomach would eat at her when she was alone in her bed at night. She missed how her voice sounded when her fingers would play between her thighs. So full and throaty in the throes of passion. The gleam in her eyes every time she looked at her. She missed the sweet clean smell distinctly _Lauren_, that invaded her nostrils when she was on top of her. Lauren's light, blonde hair tickling her chest and face, her slim frame fitting perfectly in her arms, the swell of her breasts on her own, her lean, tone arms on the sides of her face, her hand around her neck pulling her lips closer with that beautiful smile. She just missed _Lauren_.

No random lover could make her feel as much as she did.

She was going to let her know that, let her know she believed in them.

**Chapter 3**

_"Why can't you let me go?"_

_"Because you're a part of me…you're as much a part of me now as my own succubus is. Lauren I love you so, so much." _

Lauren was still coming to grips with the succubus heartfelt words. She was so taken aback with the raw emotion Bo let her see. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth with her. Bo was more about action, than talking. Lauren was more about showing her feelings. And boy was she good at displaying them Lauren thought.

A rush of heat swam through her just thinking about it.

She physically shook her head to alleviate those naughty thoughts as she heard someone knock on door, the sound traveling through her living room. She was expecting the succubus to visit her later, but Lauren found herself smiling as she walked to the door, excited about seeing the beautiful woman al alone in her apartment.

Lauren gasped as the succubus lunged for her lips as soon as the door was opened. Her hands instinctively cupped her face all the same even when the aggressive brunette had her stumbling back in shock at the hungry gesture. Her lips tingled at the firm pressure.

Bo smiled against her lips as she turned to close the door, with her foot not for second taking her arms from around the yummy doctor. Laurens mouth still ajar when they parted, her cheeks were warm and blushing after that warm welcome. Seeing the affect she had on the blonde always made the brunettes felt like it had a thousand tiny butterflies in her stomach.

"Sorry I just missed you so much" Bo purred snuggling the blonde closer, their stomachs rubbing as she let her nose run along her collarbone.

"No no, it's totally fine, completely alright I was just… caught off guard" Lauren smiled cheekily falling more into Bo's strong arms. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that I'm here with you" Bo said, her index finger along the bottom of her chin before pulling away and walking into her living room leaving her to crank her neck to watch her walk into the apartment more.

Bo looked great, hell she always looked great, but there was a different look in her eyes that really made Lauren closely examine the exquisite woman. That sexy intimidating presence, her long dark hair, and the beautiful curvature of her body shown in leather. Even the tender but commanding tone in which she spoke.

"Oh really?" Lauren walked to where her companion lazily leaned on her kitchen counter, smirking at her. Lauren noticed the way Bo's chest jutted out every time she inhaled in that position.

Bo loved when the doc would let her flirtatious side out to play. She didn't know if she loved it more than her geek speak rambles. Probably not, but she really didn't give a damn, as long as she kept doing it.

"Mhmm" it almost sounded as a moan to Lauren how softly she sounded.

"I thought you were going to spend a little BFF time with Kenzi tonight, help her debrief after seeing us in such a compromising position today" Lauren smiled mischievously, as she peered at Bo over half lidded eyes.

Lauren ran her hands through Bo's dark hair, pulling it away from her face while so.

Bo huffed at the comment just thinking back on how earlier went. The forlorn face didn't get lost on Lauren, she stopped gently rubbing circles on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah I was, I just got into another talk with her is all" Bo rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

She could hear the tone when she said "talk" and she knew it was anything, but a simple talk.

"Let me guess. Was it about…. Me?" The blonde scrunched her face playfully trying to lighten the succubus' mood. Even though she understood where Kenzi was coming from, in a sense, she didn't want her ruining their evening by having the brunette worry about it. Plus, she hated seeing her this way. She'd paid for her sins, why couldn't her friend give her a second chance?

Bo didn't answer she just shot her a 'duh Sherlock' face as she pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around her waist and rested on her small hips. They both felt the heat from their bodies.

Lauren began to stir, in Bo's grasp from the familiar sensations rising in her from being there, close for a while. An audible pleasant sigh escaped her as she felt Bo play with her shirts hem line.

"Everything will be fine Bo" Lauren said a bit more breathlessly than she intended to. "She just needs time is all" she tried to assure her but she could tell she wasn't taking the bait"

"I just wish that she could love you as much as I do. It would make everything so much simpler" Bo complained as her hands snaked underneath, her fingertips ghosting on Lauren's soft skin.

"Bo is anything simple with you?" Lauren grinned while biting her lip, trying to keep to the conversation even though it was hard with Bo touching her. She knew it was instinctive, Bo probably didn't even realize how intimate and soft her touches could be.

All the succubus could do was laugh. She was so right, nothing was simple when it came to her. And even though Bo wanted and craved a normal life, she was starting to think that just wasn't in the cards for her. even though being with Lauren made her feel that was possible. The normal life, the 2.5 rug rats and dog with a picket fence. Hell they didn't even need a fence, it could be an apartment. If it was with Lauren it would be her very own fairytale and what was a fairytale without some tragedy mixed in it there somewhere?

"I suppose not" she murmured

She had more important things on her mind at the given moment rather than to keep beating a dead horse.

Bo tightened her hold on her waist causing the blonde to stir more. Her lips hovered the blondes, almost playing a game of cat and mouse to see who would pounce first. Bo took the bait grasping her mouth with her own with fierceness. The momentum of her actions would've knocked the doc over if the succubus didn't have a death grip on her, gently clawing at her skin in hunger.

With the rate they were going Bo knew they would never make it to the bedroom and that was perfectly fine with her.

She couldn't remember if they christened her kitchen yet anyways.

Bo led her in a haze of open kisses to the refrigerator. They made the device rattle from the fast impact in a blurry haze of kisses and rummaging touches to each other bodies. Lauren inhaled sharply as the refrigerators coolness traveled up her back, her hands tensing on Bo's shoulders and neck.

Bo only smirked devilishly at watching her squirm and writhe from the cold.

A moan escaped her mouth as Bo nipped at her neck and shoulder leaving tiny marks as she traveled down her body. Lauren helped Bo remove her jacket and scantily clad shirt in the process. Her body was on fire everywhere the succubus touched her. She couldn't even really be positive if the brunette pulsed her at all.

Hearing Lauren whimpering when she licked and kissed between her breasts made her wet. She felt her skin grow clammier with sweat from being enraptured from Bo passion. It was in complete contrast to how she should be freezing from being pinned against the cold surface that gave her goose bumps.

She loved the prowess the succubus had. Her sexual confidence, but how she was still gentle. Her mind felt like a wheel churning rapidly being sucked into the succubus' hemisphere. It left her dangling vicariously from every unrestrained touch. She was just so damn intoxicating. She memorized every sensation. Remembered the hot breath that acted as a natural furnace when Bo licked every crevice under her mouth.

Lauren was desperate to feel more, though she loved sliding her hand underneath her dark fitted pants to grip her firm ass, a hand running along muscles. She felt like she need to consume Bo.

"I need to feel you Bo, please" Lauren wasn't too proud to beg at this point. She was outside of her mind in ecstasy almost to the point of delirium.

In one smooth motion Lauren was out of her pants and the succubus was on her knees, her face relishing the sweet musk smell between her thighs. Lauren faintly heard Bo groan as she felt the first long lap of her tongue between her wet folds, causing her to exhale throaty, and her stomach clenching. Her hands unconsciously grasped for something, anything to act as an anchor. The blonde wriggled when her strong hands massaged the brunettes scalp, making the brunette mewl on her cunt, her hands tugged at the roots from the vibrations from Bo's mouth. Her legs felt like putty, to secure she wouldn't fall Lauren pressed her body further into the refrigerator, a small squeaking noise sounded in the room behind them. Bo's tongue slithered in and around her lips, the brunette took her time as her face followed the cadence the blonde's body moved under her ministrations. Lauren's growing moans and whimpers grew, from the coolness of the refrigerator (which pushed her pelvis further into Bo's eager mouth), to the deep stirring between her legs. Soon enough Bo was lapping at her taste with a controlled frenzy, her hands dragging and grasping the blonde's hips.

Bo always loved the sounds, the taste of Lauren. The whole experience was the biggest aphrodisiac for her.

Bo felt like she could stay there forever. It aroused her so much to experience such an intimate part of Lauren.

"More" Lauren croaked out, her eyes clenched as she tilted her head.

Grabbing her legs Bo rose to pin Lauren around her waist. Her hands sunk into Laurens soft thighs as she rocked into her cunt slowly than picking up speed. Lauren caught and bit her bottom lip, her arms resting on Bo's shoulders. She used Bo's quads to get a setting for her feet to comfortably grind and wind her lap more into the succubus' midsection. She could feel tiny pulses emanating from her thighs that made her feel hot as if she was having pleasurable hot flashes.

Having Lauren this close to her again took her breath away. Seeing the desire burning in her darken brown eyes. Bo loved the fact that she was the one to make her eyes glaze over from immense pleasure. How the natural sexual energy between them filled them both with unbridled longing.

Bo licked her dry lips as her nose brushed against Lauren's before kissing her. She heard Lauren moan deep in her mouth on contact, the sound make her feet curl. God, what this blonde did to her, she would think their natures were reversed.

Appliances started to hit the floor with various thuds and breaking echoing from the constant rocking and rough grinding. But they were both too high on each other to care. Too lost in each other's groans, moans and whimpers of love making to even think rationally of what havoc they were creating.

"go inside of me Bo" Lauren pulled herself further into Bo, picking her hips up to give easy access to Bo's fingers.

"fuck-Lauren" Bo bent a little, her index and middle finger slid in like butter, the warm tight feeling had Bo biting Lauren's shoulder. "You're so wet oh god you feel so good" Bo firmly Laurens waist before she sat the panting blonde on the counter, her fingers still firmly inside the blonde. Her fingers worked with purpose, as she watched and fed off every movement and sound the woman made beneath her.

Her underwear was shamelessly drenched.

Looking at Lauren writhe made Bo think of how much she loved her. It wasn't about the act of sex, it was the feelings that Lauren brought out of her during. It was like she became a sponge, absorbing all of Lauren's love, her yearning, even the unpredictable rising and peaks in her pleasure. She didn't even feel the need to feed from her. Her basic primal instinct was lost within every caress Lauren gave.

Every pore screamed from the constant friction of the blonde's skin. She felt the blonde start to tremble, her breathing growing sharper and faster.

"Fuck, Bo I'm about to"

"Cum for me" she whimpered, letting her tongue flick on her lip.

That was all the blonde needed to hear to experience that sweet release, the rushing feel of an explosive orgasm to rumble throughout her whole body, making her dizzy. She bit the succubus bottom lip hard from its intensity,

Bo groaned deep at the harsh bite. The tiny taste of copper filled her mouth.

After it subside Bo just held Lauren there in her arms, until Lauren trembled, her fingers catching goose bumps riddling the blonde's skin. She took the hint and carried her out of the kitchen, kicking the fallen debris with her boots as they passed. Her brown eyes locked intensely onto hers.

Lauren felt so much love and care. No lover she ever had took more time, paid more attention and was so in tuned to with what her body wanted and needed.

"Bo I'm so sorry I hurt you, you know-"

"Lauren, look at me" she interrupted her "its ok, we both screwed up. I just want to make things better between us, to move forward and not be hindered by the past anymore. I don't care about what happened, I just want you."

Lauren could only nod her head as the tears swelled behind her eyes. Bo eyes held no malice. Her voice was as warm as a hug that wrapped around her and made her feel protected. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. After that bittersweet day, she saw the hurt and extreme anger on Bo's face after the first time they made love. Lauren covering her naked body with Bo's sheet, vulnerable and bare in more ways than one, she knew she made a mistake. Though her intent was in the right place it didn't compute how she wanted it to, though she knew anyone if they heard what the Ash asked her to do and what her actions were after, anyone would think her actions were greatly influenced by that. She slept with her because she wanted to not because it was demanded of her. She only took some kind of courage from the words to act out on her desires. She was trying to help also. Keep her safe from running head on into a battle with an opponent she never faced. She wanted to make love to her anyways, but her boss also made it easier for her to finally make a bold move. But it all just blew up in her face in the end.

Just then she realized Bo took them in her bathroom, sitting her down slowly in the shower, still holding the intense gaze when she unrobed from her pants and boots, leaving discarded items on the floor and stepped in with her. Bo leaned in to turn the water to a warm temperature and held Lauren in her arms. She noticed the introspective look in her eye, as if she wasn't really there. Her hands ran apprehensively and slowly on her skin to not shake the blonde. She wanted to shield her from the pain, to make her feel loved for her to know deep in her bones that she needed her and she understood now and wanted to move forward.

In the end it didn't matter, she knew love required forgiveness to maturity to really grow. Though she knew both of those things she wasn't the best at, but if she was going to try with anybody, she definitely wanted it to be Lauren.

Bo felt a tear hit shoulder. Even though water was cascading all around their naked bodies she could feel the difference, she felt Lauren grip her tighter burying her clenched eyes in the crook of her neck more, her eyelashes tickling her neck.

Lauren never would've thought she would end up getting the girl. She always had to battle Dyson, had to see an arrogant smirk on his face, after he revealed evasively in her lab how he was tired from the succubus and their sexcapades, rubbing it in her face. All she heard really was 'I got the girl' in every word he spoke.

She didn't know exactly what happened with the wolf but frankly she didn't give a fuck as long as she had Bo's heart and not him. But she still couldn't deny, even though she wouldn't admit it that she was afraid he would steal her away. She knew she couldn't sustain Bo like Dyson could, even with her science.

Her heart just wouldn't let that fact compute.

Bo just kept whispering assuring words in her ears, holding her face in her hands, their noses brushing telling her not to cry, until the water ran cold. She just wanted to repair all the damage that was done between them. All the hurt and confusion. Even though everyone around her told her a relationship wouldn't and couldn't work with a human, Bo still believed it could. When she looked in Lauren's eyes she knew it could. They just had to mend their hearts.

Living in a world with so many rules and regulations against them, it felt like an uphill battle. But Bo knew the best things in life were worth fighting for. Worth all the pain and hurt just for the magical reprieve that only success could give you. She knew wholeheartedly that whatever connection that brewed between them was worth all the side glances and silent contempt they got from people. Being able to weather the storm with the blonde made all that worry fade away in a mist in the shower.

They're love would protect them from it all.

**Chapter 4**

Bo kept Lauren company in her large, posh bed. She had come over to Laurens apartment after the text saying she left the lab. The cream décor of her surroundings acted in further calming her. The comforters wrapped around their naked warm bodies as they idly touch one another over the fluffy covers that enveloped them. They both bore their teeth in cheeky smiles, their hands lightly brushing as they playfully touch fingertips.

Lauren had felt so content, she didn't think it was possible to experience a more profound sense of calm and peace than she did right now. After that emotional evening they had, Lauren was exhausted, more so physically now than mentally but yet being in the succubus presence energized her. It was as if she was a plant, she gave her oxygen, she gave her ability to breathe again after the rollercoaster of events they had. Bo's face would occasionally switch between looking at their fingers and her brown eyes. In all honesty Lauren was guilty of those same acts. She was so glad that they were able to rekindle and repair the damage that was done from the betrayal. Though she was not ignorant that it would take some time even if vocally they both didn't speak upon this silent truth.

That it takes a heart time to heal from a deep betrayal.

Lauren was still so deep in thought, she didn't even hear Bo voice break the comfortable silence. All she saw was Bo chuckling. Lauren blushed, her lips giving way to a sheepish smile.

"Whatcha' thinking about over there? Clearly something has your mind more preoccupied than the ridiculously hot, naked woman next to you" Bo caressed her cheek and gave her a slow kiss, flipping Lauren on her back as Bo leaned her full body mass on her, smiling.

"Ugh, Bo I don't think my tiny little heart can take any more exertion" she grunted with a coy smile wrapping across her teeth as Bo kissed a trail down her cheek to collar bone. Her elbows took her full weight as her hands rested under her chin for support. That position made Bo pout and Lauren had to fight back the '_aww_' she would've let escaped by how adorable she looked at that second.

"I know, I know I just can't help myself around you" Bo eyes gleamed affectionately kissing her chin. "Can you blame me though" she smiled brighter.

Lauren felt like she was in utopia being in this safe haven with Bo. _Her Bo._ Just that thought made her smile. Her eyes instinctively lingered on the woman in front of her. Their eyes communicating to each other in silence. She loved the softness Bo's brown eyes had whenever their eyes met. After they slept together and Bo found out, they held a silent dormant rage that almost made her eyes look like they vibrated. It just made Lauren's heart sink more and more into a bottomless pit of despair seeing how her eyes didn't hold that light within them anymore for her, but for Dyson. But she couldn't fault the wolf, Dyson was sucked into Bo's charms also. He was stuck within her universe, just like the succubus did with every unsuspecting person. Bo was just too damn charming for her own good, even without the help of her genes.

"I missed you so much Bo. Things just been pretty sucky without you"

"Me too" Bo smiled a little, her cheeks puffing out dramatically from her hands bunching her skin together. "I know I was a bitch to you. Sometimes, a lot it's hard for me to tell you what I'm feeling. You're the only person I ever made love to and didn't die, but I knew I couldn't keep running from you or my feelings…plus it was wrong to Dyson"

Lauren smiled kissing Bo mouth softly. She tried to memorize how her lips slightly parted, how they brushed against the brunettes, lingering mere seconds, familiarizing the flushed skin before embracing her mouth in a delicate, kiss loving the warmth and tenderness they shared. It just magnified the intensity of the kiss so much more. Lauren never felt this way when she kissed anyone before. Breaking from the kiss she turned to the leering brunette as she played on her side. Bo mirrored the position.

"Can I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully?" Lauren eyebrows furrowed a bit. It's not that she was afraid Bo would lie to her, she just thought she wouldn't want to spare her feelings after she got done asking.

That action made Bo slightly concerned. What would she want to ask her that she even would be afraid of her lying?

"Of course, Lauren you have to know I would never lie to you-"

" No, no Bo, I should've rephrased it better" Lauren cut in " I just meant don't try to spare my feelings is all" Bo intertwined their hands within one another and had a soft smile as she looked at the connection between them before looking in Laurens eyes calmly.

"Anything you want Lauren. I will answer it to the best of my abilities.

There was a pause that created tension in the air. It slightly made Lauren uncomfortable to even ask, but she just felt like she had to know. Not that she feared competition or anything, well kindof, but not really because it was established she could walk around with a cocky grin to the dog now. She was just really curious why Bo never told her. She just figured she would tell her, but she never did.

"What ever happened between you and Dyson anyways?"

She heard Bo's breath hitch in her throat, in what she figured was surprise. She didn't know if she should be worried or not.

**Chapter 5**

_**4 Months ago**_

"Bo wait, dammit! Will you just listen to me for a second please?" Dyson's hand captured Bo's forearm but she ripped it away from his firm grasp quickly scowling at him as she walked away. The angry succubus took the time to pause, stopping just shy of the Dahl's front door, her hands balled so into fists, and her palms were pinching from where her nails were digging into her delicate skin. She turned, huffing as she came face to face with a Dyson, a sympathetic look plastered on his face, his silently pleading. She saw the distance that was between them and figured he took the hint she was royally pissed and stopped walking after her accepting defeat.

"What more is there left to say?! Your actions are speaking more clearly than any bullshit excuse you can give my way Dyson" the anger laced in her voice made him wince. "You_ promised_ me you wouldn't do this again, you promised, but" Bo shook her head in disbelief as her eyes wandered around the bars interior, waving her arm leisurely in the air "…here we are again-I really don't know why I keep doing this". If he didn't have enhanced hearing, he knew he wouldn't have been able to hear the statement, her words came out more hush, as if Bo was trying to give herself a much needed pep talk.

Dyson knew he fucked up, the thing was he didn't know exactly _why_he did it either. One second he was in control of his actions, having a great time and just as quickly, it's like a switch flipped and he wasn't. It felt good losing control though, almost like giving into the familiar dominance of his wolf when he morphed, but what he wasn't expecting was her eyes shimmering in disappointment towards him and how it made him feel so utterly hollow inside knowing he was the cause and it was justified.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only a slow exhale came out as he stretched his arms trying to coax the succubus to calm down, to let him hold her. When he stepped closer though, the angry brunette turned on her heels and proceeded to storm out leaving him standing in the middle of the Dahl, as fae just stared ahead unabashed, the door closing in Bo's speedy departure, leaving them to their own boisterous devices again. She would not just sit around watching this scene, especially with the irritation rolling off of Trick in waves at every growing minute an inebriated Dyson became more and more of an inconsiderate asshole.

Dyson turned to the bar to see Trick wiping up the mess on the floor. Broken bottles and an array of peanuts was splattered around, a chair was broken into pieces, and piles of wood was hanging haphazardly over a toppled table. In his peripheral, he saw what made Bo leave, two fae carrying another unconscious fae covered in blood out the back, the unconscious beaten man's black hair falling in his already swollen eyes as his head swayed from the carrier's movements.

There I go with another bar fight Dyson grumbled. He looked at how bloody and scrapped his knuckles was. Usually he loved seeing the fruit of his labor, but now it only served as a shitty reminder of how pissed Bo was at him.

He shot Trick a thin lipped smile, while rubbing the back of his neck. The bar's keeper and his friend, only shook his head in frustration as Dyson strode his way to help clean up the mess he made.

_**3 Months ago**_

"What am I not doing to please you?" Dyson pleaded.

Bo knew he was drunk as a skunk to be having this conversation so loudly at the Dahl. Her brown eyes scanned over the litter of empty beer bottles sitting on the bar top. Trick had cut him off for the night seeing his deteriorated soberness, he knew the wolf could handle himself usually, but tonight, he was acting erratic with Bo at the bar, slurring. His eyes holding such a desperation it was painful to look at.

His free hand was in Bo's hair as he failed miserably at whispering.

"Let's not talk about this here…please" Bo said

Kenzi was sitting beside Dyson with a concern written on her features as she mouthed to Bo "what happened?". All Bo did was shake her head, clearly not wanting to get into this situation in public.

"No why can't you just tell me! What is it!?" his voice sounded like he was at the end of his rope. The cries of a drowning man pleading for a lifejacket or a hand, anything to save him from the infinite watery sadness.

Kenzi took that as cue to try and switch the mood when she saw Trick, an eyebrow peeked, watching the scene in rapt attention as he wiped cups with a rag behind the bar. This was really starting to get old real fast.

The Dahl was slowly getting quieter as people looked on.

"Yo D-Man you ready for me to show you my wicked stick moves in pool?" Kenzi joked as she lightly took the arm that was in Bo's hair, making Bo sigh in relief. But Dyson just regarded the human, barely registering her question before letting his attention go back to his girlfriend.

"Come on D-Man move those paws" Kenzi put all her strength in pulling Dyson to the pool table, he quickly grabbed his glass of beer, the contents sloshing around spilling clumsily on his arm.

Bo mouthed 'thank you' to her best friend. The goth caught the silent words as she was chalking a stick, while Dyson clumsily racked the balls.

"You owe me succubitch!" Kenzi's voice barreled to where Bo was sitting nursing her beer. She snickered before sharing a glance with her grandfather behind the bar.

_**2 Months ago**_

"I don't trust her Bo and neither should _you_ after what you told me about her. She's just a puppet on the Ash's string" Dyson said.

Bo didn't know why it bothered her to hear Dyson say those things about Lauren but it did. It immensely rubbed her the wrong way. It was true that the last time they spoke she only rubbed Dyson in her face. Bo caught herself hugging him a bit tighter around Lauren, laughing at his jokes mods while holding intense gazes longer while Lauren just 'happened' to be around to see. Bo knew she still had feelings for the doctor. She had an incline to think the reason for these actions was because she resented that the doctor could still make her remember the betrayal, whenever she saw her beautiful, broken face. Bo remembered the closeness found in their arms as they writhed in her bed, could remember the sweet taste of the woman, or how her kiss swollen lips felt on her own whenever she came around her vicinity, like the Dahl or her lab when she worked a case.

"Dammit Dyson, you don't have to speak about her like that! I _know _you never liked her anyways so you are more than impartial in this matter with your feelings" she all but spat out at him, her nails digging into her biceps. She held a defiant stance while staring ahead as Dyson paced the floor. She watched him stopped pacing, running his hand through his hair in frustration and just grunt at her.

"Why do you need her anyways?" the words were spat out of his mouth in fury.

The wolf was challenging the succubus and she knew it. He knew he worded the question ambiguously and he knew the real reason why she wanted to, even if she said it was because in part of 'information' on a fae that was related to a case she and Kenzi was working on. It was no secret the expanded knowledge Lauren had on almost every fae and her practical knowledge of almost coming into contact with them from working in the lab.

"I told you why already Dyson-"

"Stop bullshitting me Bo, you think I don't know when you're lying to me already!?"

They just stared at one another, both afraid to blink. Neither one could pinpoint exactly when the tension became so palpable in their relationship making everything so strained. They would fight and fight and then after have angry sex, satiating nothing only their basic primal urges.

Dyson felt the distance when he would touch Bo. She would stop looking at him during, her eyes would close as he entered her, biting her neck. He would wonder if she wished it was Laurens fingers inside of her. Or her biting her neck touching her. _The other blonde._ That thought made him growl, it hurt his wolf. That thought plagued him, that made him try to make love to her to prove his love, but she felt so far away. She always turned it rougher when she would look into his eyes. He wanted his mate back so badly it hurt. He felt his wolf howling every time she had that pained look in her eyes.

Dyson's voice became softer, changing his tactics. He saw Bo posture become less rigid, her face not spearing in a permanent scowl anymore.

Bo felt spent, she gave out and she sat on the edge of his bed. Dyson stood in front of the window a few feet away just gazing at her in trepidation. She was soo damn tired of this, her head lowered as she lookedlooking at her hands. When did everything go to shit?

"When did things get so bad between us?" she whispered, not daring to watch Dyson's expression.

He slowly walked to her kneeling capturing her hand... She felt his breath on her face as he kissed her forehead fervently.

"Bo let's just start over please, this distance is killing me, it's killing what we use to be. We used to be so good together. Please don't give up on us this easily, don't give up on me" their faces were inches apart now, but Bo knew really they were miles away from each other. When she studied his eyes she knew she didn't love him like he loved her. She internally wished that it was Lauren kneeling in front of her saying these words to her.

That thought made her cry. She missed Lauren so much. She couldn't fight it anymore. The hole just grew and grew until it ended up eating away at the slither piece of happiness she had with Dyson. There was nobody else she wanted but her Lauren. BoShe knew she would end up breaking Dyson's the wolf heart but she couldn't fight it any longer, she tried, she really tried, but these problems they had eir relationship was destroying more than their relationship, it was destroying their friendship.

"I can't…I can't let her go"

Dyson could only turn his headHe just looked away in fear of her seeing so she didn't feel the single tear escape him.

**xxx**

Bo remembered all of these things as she held Lauren's hand. She could only laugh humorlessly. If Lauren only knew how much she had her heart, she would never ask these questions pertaining to Dyson. She had it completely. When Bo thought back, her heart was never really in it. Her love for Lauren stopped anything from evolving without some kind of reason influence. She knew she did Dyson a disservice, but he had to know that she was acting weird. That her heart wasn't in it or her mood changes when Lauren would come around _or _they would exchange necessary words. He wasn't blind. She thought it was him in denial about the whole thing. Everything was so messy and confused.

She proceeded to tell her all what happened. How she knowingly tried to hurt her showing Dyson off, the many times Trick would reprimand her and Dyson for bringing their baggage into his establishment making his patrons feel uneasy countless number of times, the arguments, the denial, the strain and finally the break up. But importantly she told her how she had her heart all along that's why it never worked out with him.

Even if she wanted it to it wouldn't.

"I am hopelessly in love with you" Bo brushed her cheek with her thumb, smiling at Lauren rolling her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips. Lauren tried to let the words soothe all her concerns, when it came to Dyson.

Lauren knew that she still couldn't sustain the succubus, but she would work on a better formula to help Bo's hunger. She would do anything in her power to make this work.

"And I love you Bo. I never stopped loving you. After what happened… and then seeing you with Dyson." Lauren jaw clenched thinking back on how much it hurt seeing those two together"…it was hard, but I _know _were better for it now. Something good will come out of what happened."

Lauren kissed the brunette, worshiping the warmth that seeped into her skin, purposely running her tongue along Bo's bottom lip before taking into her mouth. Bo sighed as she climbed on the blonde's awaiting lap, concealing her face with thick dark hair as she positioned her legs between Lauren's. The friction and heat boiling their bare bodies as they touched.

They continued to reconnect, to talk and share their hopes, fears and desires, taking breaks to eat and laugh or bathe all the while naked. Being like that made them feel way from the world. It felt perfect.

Bo was so enraptured in Lauren that she didn't see her phone vibrate on the nightstand, the screen illuminating, confirming someone just called her.

**Chapter 6**

"Why isn't she answering her phone!?" Trick's fingers clenched the cell, watching his distressed friend lay nearly unconscious on the couch nearby. He knows it has been a while since he seen his friend in such a state. The heated relationship had granddaughter had with the man wasn't the best idea, he knew for a fact and even tried to stop it, but he was powerless to stop it. He never even considered using his blood, since it always held unforeseeable consequences doing so. He refused to take that risk of making everything worse. It always did.

"Bo" Dyson mumbled, his eyes closed as he drew in long breaths.

Trick snapped out of his thoughts, deciding to call Kenzi feeling a bit more secure in getting a hold of his granddaughter.

If anyone would know where she was it was Kenzi.

On the third ring it answered.

"Yo, whaddup Tricky what's going down in-?"

"Sorry Kenzi, but I'm kinda pressed so let's just skip the formalities. Where is Bo right now? I've been calling her to no avail"

He heard a videogame system in the background.

"Well you probably wouldn't be able to get ahold of her right now, she's probably doing the clam tango with Dr. Hotpants I bet. You could throw a grenade at the place and they still wouldn't stop"

He grimaced as he tried to zone out as the woman rambled on more about the two women. He could do without hearing of his granddaughter coital schedule and what they did. Trick then heard silence on the end of the line, figuring she paused the game.

"Why what's up? What's wrong? Anything I can help with?" Kenzi sounded anxious and nervous.

Trick glances back to Dyson, listening to the fae mumbling behind him shuffling, moving things. He hurried, trying to cajole Dyson to sit down again, instead of trying to leave his study. "Yeah I need help with Dyson he's …a little difficult at the moment."

"Ofcouse I'll help, keep the liquor on ice for me Trickster. Be there in a jiffy!"

The line went dead.

Trick put all his attention back on Dyson. "Calm down, Dyson. What's wrong?"

"Why does it matter to you _old friend_? you didn't want us together anyways." He should've knew it was about his granddaughter. It always was with him. …"you should be happy to hear that _my mate_ now longer wants me" Dyson's voice trailed off as he hung his head in shame on the couch. Those two words 'my mate' said in anger.

Dyson was defeated, the inner chaos that he had written on his face made him appear almost as a dam about to burst soon.

Trick honestly didn't know what to say.

"I need to go for a run" Dyson clumsily stood, taking off is shoes and belt.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Trick asked watching at a loss of what to do to help until some reinforcement came. Matters of the heart was always more sensitive to deal with.

"I will let you know if I ever am"

With that he walked out of view up the stairs to run until his lungs burned, howling and getting lost within himself. To get away from the feeling of loneliness and rejection and the thoughts of what Bo was probably doing right now with _her_, or thinking how she could be so happy with anyone but him?

Not too long after he left Kenzi strolled into the Dahl, Trick heard the small woman call for him and he walked back up to meet her. He saw her reaching over the bar about to pour two shots, he grabbed the bottle before she poured making her frown.

"Not top shelf remember?" he reached behind him and handed her another bottle.

"Yeah yeah yeah Trick Daddy, hand it over" she hurriedly poured the shots, threw them back wincing in approval.

"Good shit!" she swung her legs haphazardly as she sat on the bar. "Soooo what can the Kenz help ya with? Where's D-man anyway?"

"He left before you got here, unfortunately he is taking the breakup harder than I would've planned him to with Bo"

"Yeah, I can imagine. I don't really trust Lauren yet or anything, but Bo does look a lot happier than she has in a while. You think he's gonna be alright?"

"That, I honestly don't know"

_**xxx**_

Bo and Lauren were sitting in the living room eating, watching TV. They ordered Chinese food, deciding to just relax and enjoy this downtime, before Bo left to go home for some BFF time. She haven't seen her spunky friend in a while from all the great quality time spent with Lauren.

The TV played softly in the background filling the soft lit room with ambient noise.

Bo was trying to eat with chopsticks and was finding it almost impossible, dropping more food in the container that she actually got into her mouth, while Lauren was a pro, holding the sticks easily and gracefully in her hands while scooping up noodles and eating them. Bo shot her a fake angry look.

"My my I see those doctory skills makes you great at almost everything I see!" Lauren cheekily smiled with noodles puffing her cheeks out. Bo couldn't help but laugh and lean over to kiss her lips that moved as she chewed.

Lauren swallowed "Hardly. I'm clearly not great at all that physical tactics like you. Swords, sticks and any random fae weapon you can get your hand on."

Bo had an intense look on her face as some noodles on her chopsticks shakily inching it to her face to only have it fall just as it hit her lips "Aaaaaahhhh crap. So close" taking her focus off the food, she realized Lauren gave her a compliment.

"Thank you" she smiled "Now feed me woman" Bo dramatically opened her mouth, as she leaned more into Lauren's hand that had noodles on it. The blonde only chuckled placing them in her mouth.

_**xxx**_

Dyson kept running, running with no apparent location in mind. All this inebriated thinking was making his head hurt. It was impossible for him to think coherently. This was the time for him to _not_ think about his mate anymore, to let his primal beastly urges lead him. He passed woods, the shrubbery crumbling beneath his paws. He felt the air harsh against his fur as he weaved through fallen trees and the growing darkness he was engrossed in. He didn't even realize the change in scenery. The more rural location, the empty streets and streetlights. He just ran, mind on autopilot carrying him wherever he was to roam to. His wolf had carried him to a door that he faintly knew in this feral form. He recalled the contemporary appearance of his surroundings, being in an apartment complex of sorts. But what really got his attention and made him turn to a man once again, but stark naked kneeling at the door was the jovial muttered sounds of Bo and Lauren, muffled, just behind the door.

The liquor was still raging in his system and he couldn't even begin to think clearly before his sober self could protest somewhere in the back of his mind, he was banging wildly on it. Rage evident within in his eyes, patches of dirt scattered across his skin.

Bo opened the door, socked at the sight before her. Her ex completely nude in a manic state, shaking. In the distance on the couch he saw Lauren, peeking over with wary curiosity.

"You!" his eyes gazed at Lauren's alarmed face.

He stalked forward only to have Bo grab his throat slamming him against the wall with all her might. He fought her limbs, eyes beginning to blaze yellow, teeth snarling at being contained.

Bo only slammed him against the wall trying to placate him more" Dyson what the hell is wrong with you! Get a hold of yourself"

Dyson quickly grabbed her waist to push him off of her with a growl, but the next thing he knew a needle was lodged in his neck. His vision got dimmer as the twinkling lights and body of women was lost from his view shrinking in the darkness as he fell to the floor comatose.

"What the hell was that about?" Lauren barked pointed towards the unconscious naked man on her living room floor.

Bo could only shake her head, not having a clue in hell what was up with him. She wasn't stupid she had an idea, but what possessed him to actually come here. Dyson had to know it would have to get him trouble with the Ash. "I have no idea, but I plan on finding out, by the way what was that stuff you…aaahh" Bo motioned to her neck.

Lauren eyes widened a bit figuring out what Bo was talking about, the syringe still in her hand. "Oh, uuhh just a heavy tranquilizer to render him unconscious or more responsive"

"Well thanks for the help doc" Bo got up reaching for her phone pressing the set of numbers she knew by heart.

Bo sighed scanning the room waiting for the bar keeps voice to appear. She knew some shit would have to happen, today was just going too nicely without any trouble. "Look I don't know what's going on but this is some heavy shit" she looked at Lauren.

Lauren could only nod. Just when her mind was getting clear of any fears of this man, he was in her living room, trying to enact on some kind of vengeance. She was so tired of this shit. She heard Bo talking in the background faintly, but Lauren was too focused on her own thoughts to listen to the conversation.

She felt Bo's warm hands envelop her face pulling her in an assuring kiss.

"Are you ok?" worry was laced all in Bo's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I'm fine I'm just a little confused is all" she quickly glanced over at the mumbling unconscious wolf on her floor. Obviously she wasn't doing such a good job with her poker face at the moment.

"Hey, look at me" Bo pulled her attention to her soft brown eyes. "I won't let him hurt you. Not ever in a million years, I will always make sure you are safe. I don't know what the hell got into him, but I promise I will fix it ok?"

Lauren knew Bo was telling the truth. Her eyes never lied. They always showed her emotions. The hurt, betrayal, arousal, hunger or determination. Her face was an open book. In this moment she loved that about her since she relaxed into her touch, covering her hands with her own and kissing her, their lips taking in the comfort and safety.

"I called Kenzi, she's on her way here. We're gonna take him to the Dahl so Trick can look at him" Bo said delicately not to mess up the moment.

"Bo are you sure? I can take him to the compound to-"

"No there's no way in hell I'm having him anywhere near you after this" Bo face was scowling, as she frowned at Dyson. It's crazy to think she picked him over Lauren once. Geez he could be such an asshole it was startling.

They rested their foreheads against each other, their breath soothing them as it tickled their faces, calming their raging nerves.

"I love you so much Bo. You always come to my rescue" she smiled

"And I always will" she kissed Lauren's neck. Bo exhaled "Plus I'm sure Trick can help him, plus if we take him to the compound the Ash could go after him for trying to hurt you, but most importantly there is no way in hell he ever get that close again to laying a hand on you"

"My shero" Lauren mused

"And don't you forget it" Bo playfully tickled her sides before kissing her sweetly.

After about 10 more minutes Kenzi came barging in like a hurricane in heels with a pair of jeans. Kenzi slipped them on the silently mumbling wolf as Bo said goodbye to her girlfriend reassuring her everything would be "ok" with a few kisses. She convinced her doctor skills wasn't needed and Trick could help him better with some of his hidden "tricks". Bo lame attempt at lightening the mood at making a joke had Kenzi fake scoffing in the background. Than Bo and Kenzi was carrying him out, each on a side to her beat up car heading to the Dahl.

**Chapter 7**

**Several Months Ago**

"What are you doing?" Bo questioned, her eyes were swimming with a controlled lust that she was afraid of unleashing. The blonde had to know she wasn't strong enough to be with a human. Especially one she cared so much about. Her eyebrows creased together searching Lauren face for an answer. She was so tense, she didn't know what her next move would be, but if it was based off of Laurens blazing aura nowhere safe…for her.

"I don't know, just let me" Lauren said.

She captured Bo's mouth, her hands cradling the sides of her face their lips touched, their saliva wetting their mouths. It was better than what she imagined it would be. Her body was tingling just from a kiss from Bo.

They became lost in each other arms exploring one another. The low hum of moans played as a symphony within the Crack Shack's peeling walls.

Bo pulled away grimacing, she wanted Lauren so bad, but was afraid of hurting her.

"I trust you" Lauren's voice answered the fear that was obviously showing on her face. Bo smiled, marveling at the woman in her arms before raising from the couch, Lauren's hand in her own as they walked to her dark room. She felt apprehensive, but she trusted Lauren's judgment more so than her own, enough to take this risk with her.

With every passing step closer to their destination, the energy between them intensified. They held hands tighter.

They never broke eye contact only when slowly undressing one another at the side of Bo's unmade bed, admiring with hungry eyes at the growing view of naked flesh against the room's darkness that hovered about. It's like they were communicating without any words. Their noses brushed one another's as their hands slowly found any clothing barrier between them to discard it and satisfy the ache to touch. They took their time, not rushing any movement. Resting on her elbows, Bo's heart jumped in her chest as Lauren's heat seeped into her flesh. Her smell left Bo's body swarming with unbridled lust.

The red sheets caressing them reminded Lauren of a scene from a movie. The bold ambience of just two unrestrained people and the dark décor of a room, finding ways to make each other body sing.

Lauren never thought she would have romance and passion in her relationship, until she met Bo. Her relationships before her was more practical, leaving little room for being swept in fantasy. Bo gave her the ability to stop analyzing things so much and enjoy life. To live without warrant and take risks. Even while being slave.

Bo knew she never looked at someone's eyes so humbly before as she did with Lauren. Her eyes had such a purity to them that warmed her when she would catch her gaze. Her eyes caught the shiny glimmer of Lauren's necklace, the physical reminder she was a slave to the light. Seeing that thing around her made her mad. Nobody owned her. She yanked it off, with thought and tossed it into the darkness as Lauren just looked at her with disbelieving, yet grateful eyes. Her blonde hair laying softly on Bo's collar bone.

"Nobody owns you" Bo held her face, tucking blonde's strands behind her ear before claiming her mouth again.

Lauren hands were everywhere on the succubus, with a determined tenacity behind her touch, trembling rumbled from Bo's belly as she grazed her hand lower and lower reaching the soft, wet dip between her legs, teasing and massaging her. She encircled the building wetness, slathered on her fingers, with various pressures gauging them every pant or moan that sounded in her hypersensitive ears. Bo knew this was long overdue. To have Lauren completely, to feel her deeper than her body allowed and to bear her soul to the woman.

They lips hungrily sought each other, before being cradled in the damp nooks of their necks. Bo face was riddled with passion, her eyes flashing with slithers of electric blue in the outline of her iris before fading completely to brown. All of Lauren light touches was making her want to jump out of her own skin. She touched spoke of how much care the blonde took with her as if she was the succubus.

Lauren slowly flipped her, the darkness in the room making Lauren's eyes look almost predatory as she appraised the succubus from hooded eyes. She let her tongue lick all over her toned, tight stomach up to her breast bone, her hands rubbing her breasts, her nipple peeking into stiff solid points so tight it made Bo arch into her awaiting hands and mouth, her lungs not even able to get a proper breath from the pleasure.

Lauren's cunt ached, it screamed to be touched, her hips moving on their own volition against Bo, seeking out satiation, as she slid and pushed down harder. She wanted to focus on the succubus, fully even if her body wanted to be selfish in gratification. The blonde wanted to try her best to give her a worthy bed partner, being a hard worker and perfectionist was going to do her damndest to make it happen.

Lauren's breasts was mashed against Bo's, groaning whenever their nipples bubbled on each other's. She bit and sucked on the succubus neck, as tense fingers gripped her hair by the root encouraging her more. Their bodies involuntarily found sweet spots for both of them, their pussy's touching, wet folds grinding and rubbing. Bo's hardened nipples left a trail of hotness whenever they touched the blonde's chest as they writhed together. Bo gasped clutching tightly onto Lauren's squirming, damp body.

"Faster Lauren faster" Bo grabbed Lauren's ass moving her body to her own whims as she felt her body began to tense, reaching an explosive orgasm that left her jaw locked in a state of hysteria almost. Seeing Bo face in such a state affected the blonde, her body reacting to where with a few more harsh relentless pounds she wasn't too far behind her. The brunettes strained voice held so much yearning it made her tumble over into her own orgasm.

Laurens body stayed draped over the succubus as they came down from their high, not moving, catching their breaths. The moments after bearing their soul, holding each other eye contact. They caressed each other. Bo kissed her hungrily as she playfully slapped her ass. Lauren body jerked as she chuckled.

Bo took the initiative and flipped her over.

She kissed her with fervor. Bo's body was already recharged and hungry for the blonde again. She didn't want this night to end, she just wanted to keep getting lost in her, to forget about everything and just focus on this indescribable feeling. It felt too good, too deep as if it was etched into her DNA. It steadied her, gave her comfort, a sense of knowing that the blonde really believed in her, not to be the monster she was so afraid of being. It all stemmed from the many lovers she killed while in the throes of passion. It was hard still, she knew she could never forgive herself for destroying so many lives, but Lauren gave her the strength to push pass her basic hunger reaching for something more substantial.

"I just can't seem to get enough of you" Bo moaned into Lauren's ear before she nibbled at her lobe causing the blonde to gasp turning her into the touch.

"Bo please I need to feel you" Lauren said without even thinking, her words came out rough and anxious. Her body was on autopilot. She was like her own addiction now and she couldn't get enough. Even though she was a bit spent her body craved her warm touch.

Bo's hand slowly teased her. Her fingers searching the blonde's slit at a steady pace, her heels rested on Bo's calves giving her more room to move. They scratched at arms and backs as their bodies reach new heights of ecstasy. They fed off of each other's sounds and pleasure, their chemistry and thirst giving them more stamina to keep going, to give in to this deep hunger.

Bo sped and slowed her fingers, holding Lauren's fluttering eyes for her every approval, watching the blonde lick her lips, her chest moving so harsh panting against her own, it practically moved her.

"Bo!" Lauren screamed, the name fell sweetly from Lauren's lips as she was felt her body start to shiver from her another orgasm. Feeling the erratic speed and tension in the blonde's body, it gave the succubus a shot of energy as she plunged her fingers deeper, her fingers warm, pulsing heat in the blonde's walls that left her convulsing, her stomach tightening and releasing under her own.

Lauren bit her shoulder as she came down from that startling big orgasm, cradled in the arms of her lover. Bo smirked as Lauren lifted her head covered in sweat and kissing her, her breathing regulating back to something close to normal.

She rolled onto her side, breathing heavily before twisting to kiss Lauren's cheek. She turned into the kiss making her kiss her lips.

They laid on their sides staring at each other, their eyes engaged, lips brushing, as they caught their breath coming down from their reverie.

"My, my aren't you are so full of surprises, I never would've took you for a screamer" Bo joked Eskimo kissing the blonde. If Lauren wasn't so relaxed at that second she would've blushed. But good for her, her body was already red from so much physical exertion.

"I guess you just have that effect on a girl" a smile crept on the blondes lips as, she tucked a hand under her head as a makeshift pillow.

If Bo had any doubt of what her true feelings was, these precious moments put an end to the doubt. The fact that she could beat her succubus that seemed to beat her every time when she even tried to show true intimacy with someone in the past, just told her everything she needed to know.

She knew that her heart immediately attached itself to Lauren.

It felt like fireworks when she was with her, her kisses didn't just feel like kisses and her touch didn't just feel like a simple touch. Everything was amplified, more profound like an answer to an ancient secret was just bestowed upon her.

Was she falling for her?

Her heart beat out this roaring fight of her possessive hungry succubus to share this moment with Lauren. That thought made this even more special, that Lauren was different, she wasn't just a great doctor or a woman with a giving beautiful heart. She was more…

And as Bo saw the slack in her jaw, the tension in her brows as she succumbed to an orgasm that made her want to melt within Lauren. Feeling the scratches on her back, the product of their lovemaking She knew she wanted to keep watching her come undone from her fingers, her tongue her body and no one else forever. She never felt this connected to someone and though it scared the succubus it excited her to no ends.

They cuddled until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**xxx**

**Lauren's POV**

The cold floor beneath my bare feet felt like a fitting metaphor for how my heart feels. After making love to Bo, to know the warmth in her arms, the passionate dance her body did on a bed, but most of all her hushed voice soothing my ears saying "nobody owns you", after all that I felt so cold now. My heart feels like its wrenching in my body around the empty room. I can't bring myself to move, to stop examining the hardwood floor, the cracks, the dingy edges that lined the entire room. I have to her understand. How could I get her to understand?

**Bo's POV**

I feel so betrayed, I just had to leave, had to get away from her pleading eyes. It just made me angrier, it all felt like a fucking lie. How could she sleep with me because of her dick of an owner wanted her to? I hate the fact I'm letting this get to me, letting her effect my emotions so much, but she does, she _did_. Making love to her filled my body with more of a complete feeling better than sucking some random feeds chi could ever do. Being with her made me feel human again, it made me believe in myself more than I have been. I made love to her, to Lauren, the first person ever and she broke my fucking heart.

At least I still have Dyson. I know I can trust him and he loves me. He won't hurt me like Lauren did. I just know it.

These feelings I have of her will fade. They will, they have to.

**Chapter 8**

Trick had even impatiently waiting for Kenzi to return with Bo and Dyson in tow. They had given him the rundown about what happened. It was so uncharacteristic of Dyson. He knew that he had a qualm with Lauren, but this was completely different Trick thought.

Trick had various pouches, spices, with bowls strewn around his haven making the room look more like a new age store.

Just then Kenzi and Bo walked down with an unconscious Dyson being dragged. They through him on the couch with slight exertion. Kenzi more so than Bo as she grunted using her momentum to dislodge his body weight from her.

"Geez what kind of puppy chow does he eat!? He weighs a friggin' ton!" Kenzi said stretching her burning limbs.

"What the hell is going on with him Trick?" Bo yelled at Trick ignoring what Kenzi small protests.

The events of tonight didn't go as planned, the last thing Bo would imagine was a naked Dyson threatening her girlfriend.

"He was two seconds away from going all Hannibal Lecter on Hotpants with trying to eat her" Kenzi sat on the couch's arm casually pointing at a sleeping Dyson as she commented.

Trick listened as he grabbed bottles and vials, pouring liquids into one another, mixing it in a bowl on his mahogany desk.

The desk was positioned alongside the couch in his small intimate study. Dark carpet with extensive patterns covered a majority of the floor that muted footsteps when people walked on it. The ceiling was high and made the room look more spacious than it was. The wooden walls gave the room a stylish, antique feel. It made you feel comfortable as soon as you stepped inside of it, anyone privileged enough to see it, would assume that's the sense Trick wanted the person to have.

Kenzi feet was shuffling on the carpet as if she was trying to build up static. She ran her hand through the wolf's hair absentmindedly as Bo conversed with her grandfather.

"Yes, yes I'm-a aware on his deterioration. He's having a hard time coming to terms with the breakup Bo. He considered you his mate."

"I'm sorry about that but I'm not his mate" Bo says pointedly.

"Bo I'm just trying to show you his view of things, I'm not trying to convince you of something on this issue" Trick replied

Bo exhaled as she sat on the edge of his working desk, eyes shifting from Trick to Dyson. She had so many emotions running through her she didn't know how to truly express herself.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just… hard for everyone it seems. No matter what I do I end up hurting someone." Bo lowered her head in defeat.

Trick put the finishing touches on the concoction he made. Not a moment after purple smoke swirled from the bowls contents evaporating into thin air. After he watched the smoke dance in the air unraveling's into nothingness he treaded to Bo placing a gentle hand on her forearm to comfort her. He hated seeing Bo so torn up. He didn't see her mature when she was younger into the woman that he loved more than life now, but it seemed like the skeletons from her past was still playing a major role in her psyche now and her relationships, whether romantic or platonic.

Seeing his difficult daughter Aife do wrong by her and how that effected Bo, he wondered now how wrong his actions were in the long run. How he should've been there more for her and she wouldn't have that somber look in her eye right now. He could've remedied it and he didn't, Trick thought to himself. But he would definitely take this opportunity to help her as much as he could, to remedy the perdition of the past.

Bo looked at him from hooded brown eyes. It warmed his heart. Trick studied his granddaughters face. She smiled at him, grasping his hand firmly that was on her forearm. He snapped out of the moment as he heard Dyson breath hitch as if he was coming to. They all glanced a look in his direction.

"This" he picked up the bowl walking over to Dyson and Kenzi. He shot glances at Bo as she walked behind him kneeling in front of Dyson on the couch. "This is a potion of sorts… won't deter his love for you Bo, but it will take some of his edge off. It should make him more compliant if anything. It's a healing potion. It will help his heart heal. Though it can only do so much depending upon the strength of the bearers love"

Kenzi's eyebrows shot to her hairline incredulously "Ok, I'm liking those odds Tricky" she lightly patted him on the back. He playfully glared at her as she held up her hands in surrender.

"Let's just hope this works" Bo muttered to herself.

"Open his mouth for me he has to digest this" Trick motioned toward Kenzi with a nod of his head. She obeyed.

Bo inched forward slowly as Kenzi opened his mouth wincing at the smell of the potion. She settled on Trick's side as he poured the contents in his mouth, it slid slowly down his throat. He coughed and coughed as Kenzi held his mouth closed, turning her head with an uneasiness in her bright icy eyes. He stopped coughing and they waited, Kenzi lowered her hands looking on.

"Did something go wrong Trick?" Kenzi asked

Before he could answer, Dyson shot up on the couch, eyes open as if he was electrocuted and frozen, his breath labored.

"Holy shit balls!" Kenzi jumped into Bo's arms as they both shot up startled.

A light purple color swirled in Dyson's eyes until it dissipated behind his yellow orbs before settling. He just looked from Trick to Kenzi who was composing herself from the freak out until resting on Bo.

"Hey" he rose to his feet only to sit back down grimacing, his hand holding his head.

His equilibrium was still shot. To his dismay he had no recollection of the past few hours and the last thing he remembered was fuzzy if that. Images fading in and out of him being in the Dahl and seeing Lauren and Bo, the terrain of trees and cold touch of wind on his skin, but he wasn't certain if his memories were getting mixed. It was as if his brain was put in a blender and shaken. He was discombobulated.

"You ok there killer?" Kenzi jokes to the recovering wolf as she casually lounged on the couch next to him.

"You betcha" Dyson shot her a reassuring smile before nodding, his eyes held a solemnness to them nonetheless.

Bo was getting restless, she was happy that Dyson was alright but she didn't want her concern for his health to dissuade her from having a little chat about what he did not too long ago at Lauren's place. She defiantly crossed her arms before huffing getting everyone's attention.

She saw Kenzi's eyes almost pleading to not go all succubitch on him. She just slowly nodded. With that Kenzi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is it ok if I talk to Dyson for a minute alone?" Bo asked turning to Trick who reluctantly nodded crossing the room for the stairs which led to the bar.

"I suppose I should check on the bar anyways. Make sure everything is running smoothly" Kenzi was hot on his heels not long after.

"Yo Pops wait up for me! I'm long overdue for some vodka lovin'"

With the ascending clacks from Kenzi's and Trick shoes slowly fading, they were alone.

It was an uneasiness in the air.

Dyson slowly stood to slightly tower over the succubus. He felt terrible. He knew he had done something completely wrong, something that made the succubus have such a disdain in her eyes when looking at him that made bile almost involuntarily rise up his throat to rest in his mouth. He unconsciously swallowed under her intense stare.

The room was quiet until she spoke.

"Dyson I know this has been hard on you" she paused trying to focus on her words meeting his weary eyes "and I am sorry how things turned out between us, that wasn't my plan, I never wanted to hurt you like I did. Everything just ended up going to shit. I really tried to love you."

"I know Bo, I know you tried to love only me" Bo detected a heavy sadness in his voice that made her heart break.

_This is from my hands. From my anger of wanting to hurt Lauren. I caused all this. All this pain. _Bo thought

"You have to move on from me Dyson. Find someone who can give you the love that you deserve. What we had was good, but you know I am in love with Lauren. I want to be with her. "

He could only nod. He couldn't bear to look into her big chocolate eyes and see the raw truth of those words that stung. It felt like he gave up so much for her and it would never be enough in the end.

She slowly paced the floor before stopping to sit on the desk. Her hands grasping the wood, evenly distributing her weight. Dyson seemed out of his element to her.

"Do you remember what you did…. Earlier?" she tried to keep the anger out of her tone.

He slowly shook his head "it's a bit fuzzy, I don't know if what I'm remembering actually happened"

"You showed up naked as the day you were born at Lauren's door like a madman threatening her." She paused shaking her head to get the images out "like you came there to hurt her"

She saw the surprised look on his face.

"Bo I'm so sorry" she just raised her hands for him to stop talking.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. You scared the shit out her and I can't, I _won't_ let you do that again to her Dyson, whatever you qualm you have with me, leave it between us. Don't go after Lauren again like that or were gonna have a problem."

Dyson only nodded.

"I'm the one you should be angry at, not her. I'm the one that broke your heart not her." Bo's voice was strong, but he heard a breaking in it. He knew the brunette was hurting also, knowing there was truth in all her words.

"I can assure you I will not be any more trouble. I won't bother you..." he sighed "I know what we had was great Bo but it never really felt like your heart was mine since you came back to me five months ago. It was different, I felt her with us, in every fight, in our bed, everywhere as if you never truly let her go. It made me mad and I acted out…..It wasn't meant to be. I know that now"

Bo saw raw emotion in his words speaking, but it was controlled as if he was gaining clarity to the situation as he spoke.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to be in the same room with me unless necessary so please send my apologies. I'll just see myself out."

There was a deafening awkward silence that fell throughout the room. He soon felt a bit naked with only pants on and under her scrutiny before moving around the room to grab the vest that hung on the back of the chair close to where Bo was.

He then turned to go up the stairs putting it on. Stopping at the first stair he turned to look at Bo, her eyes catching his.

"I truly am sorry Bo" and with that she was the only one downstairs. Alone with her thoughts.

She thought on how this whole shit storm started. How her anger produced this whole fire to start. How she was so enraged with Lauren for sleeping with her on orders from the Ash that she went back to Dyson to hurt her and ended up causing so much pain in the process. Lauren's insecurities about Dyson and her worth, Dyson's heartbreak from losing his mate and Bo was the cause of it all. She shuttered from the thought. She hugged herself feeling ashamed. Not long after Kenzi descended down the stairs to check on her.

Kenzi just saw her best friend look so dejected it broke her heart. She knew her friend has deep rooted issues from her past, just like herself.

She hugged her as she rocked side to side slowly. Trying to make the strong succubus feel safe and comforted as best as she could. Not long after Bo wrapped her arms around her. They just embraced without saying words. It was an unspoken knowledge between them. Of her pain, of her doubts and fears and Kenzi knew that Bo would talk to her in her own time. She would wait.

"I cause so much pain Kenzi….so much" Bo muttered into Kenzi's chest. The hard fabric of her clothes cooling Bo's skin.

"Bo you are the most genuine person I have ever met." Kenzi whispered into hair "this does not make you a monster Bo, this makes you more than fae...it makes you human, and it makes a woman in love trying to find her way. It's inevitable to hurt someone, but I always think it'll make someone stronger for it, that history to their heart."

Kenzi knew that was what her friend was afraid of. Seeing the destruction of hearts and bodies around her and finally concluding that she would always be a monster and there was no happy endings for her.

"Dyson will be ok, he's a strong pup. He's probably gone' somewhere to howl at the moon or something" she joked releasing her hold on her friend.

Bo slightly laughed wiping her eyes fast. She didn't want her to see her eyes watering from all the emotions she was feeling. She missed Lauren. Missed the warmth in her arms.

Bo exhaled "Yeah….I think I'm gonna' go over to Lauren's. See how she's holding up" Bo rose from her seat.

"That's my girl! Go see your lady lurve. Tell Hotpants hi for me" she gave her friend a hug.

"You ok for a ride back home?" Bo asked

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. I got this" she winked as Bo laughed before they both walked up the stairs entering the crowded Dahl.

**Chapter 9**

The drive to Lauren's was spent in trepidation. The talk with Dyson had brought back so many unwanted feelings for Bo. It was if a clear light was shone through the wolfs eyes. Only to reflect an outcome from Bo's actions in spite. She noticed how she hurt two people who love her. Her selfishness making her sick with every revelation realized. Bile rose up her throat and she consciously had to swallow. She rolled the dinky window driver window down for fresh air. To help air out, as if the wind and open road could give her mind space.

Bo didn't consider herself to be like other succubae or incubi in the fae community. Her values were different because she grew up with humans, conversed with them and once shared in their ordinary humdrum lives because she thought she was human for so long. To her surprise that innate feeling of humanity never fully left her and she was grateful. But as she thought now she felt that humanity was dwindling away if it was so easy for her to toy with other hearts. Especially people who loved her, who sacrificed so much for her.

Bo felt like she was truly starting to understand herself. Even if she tried with all her might to be better. More human she ended up hurting people. Putting her needs before others. She laughed at how easy it was for her to save strangers, but she couldn't save herself. In the end she always wound up hurting people. It made her wonder could she really outrun her very nature. Can the internal struggle against her own nature vs. nurture can be rectified?

Lauren made her believe in herself. Believe in something deeper than just her sexual skill and beauty. After her first love Kyle died by her own hands she never was full able to let enough of herself go to even attempt at letting a person to peek into her heart's mechanics. Also it seemed as if when people saw her they looked through her. Only focusing on her striking aesthetics. They only wanted her body, her sex, to let them taste and explore her.

_How absurd, a succubus that didn't only want sex Bo_ thought.

Dyson when he decided to let Bo in his heart she already gave hers to Lauren. Her beautiful girlfriend, which held her with such high regard she didn't deserve. Lauren made her want to be better, but the fact that she never even attempt for someone she knew she wasn't good enough. But yet, Lauren still loved her. She gave more than she would ever take and Bo realized.

Bo thoughts made her feel like a desolate house. Empty and vacant. She needed to tell Lauren these things that haunted her to not let it affect their relationship. That last thing she wanted to do was to act out again and have Lauren take the brunt of it. To let it become muscle memory to share herself with Lauren. To be her equal partner and to trust her fully.

_I have to try…for Lauren I have to try I can't keep these feelings in. I can't do that _Bo thought.

When she finally arrived at Lauren's place she tried to be mentally calm. With mild apprehension she took the keys out of the ignition, open her door to the growing coolness of the night and closed the car door. Ever step bringing her closer to Lauren. Precious Lauren that loved her through every insecurity Bo didn't soothe.

She wrapped on the door until Lauren opened it. Lauren took Bo breath away, her white teeth gracing pink lips, her brown light with love.

_I don't deserve you_ Bo thought as she sternly hugged her.

"Bo I really wasn't sure you'd be back after what happened... how is Dyson doing?"

Bo sighed as she took off her leather jacket crossing the threshold setting it on the couch. She sat as Lauren closed the door than joining her.

Lauren noticed Bo's sad countenance, but was afraid of the reason why. She was sad to admit after what happened earlier she really didn't think she would come back, Bo would be so engrossed with Dyson welfare she would forget about her…again. Maybe not on purpose but still. It was like she wasn't Bo's prime concern when she got in her head, acting on impulse.

"He's fine….Trick gave him a potion to help his heart heal. Some kind of uber fae medicine" Bo waved her hand nonchalantly.

Lauren slowly rested her hands on Bo's knee as she turned into her, her thumb rubbing a concentrated circle on dark blue jeans. The act comforted Bo. She squeezed the hand.

"That's good, he's ok….so what's with the long face Bo? Talk to me babe"

Bo looked up to the most sincere brown eyes she ever saw. It amazed Bo how Lauren could look at her so lovingly even knowing her past. She looked at Bo like she was an angel even though Bo felt like a damn devil. The emotion that danced in Laurens eyes made Bo's heart swell. A lump formed in her throat of what she had to divulge to her girlfriend.

Bo was so into her own doubts that didn't even register the slight fear in Lauren's. The fear that she would leave her for Dyson.

Bo tentatively leaned over and kissed Lauren slowly. Letting her lips linger over pink lips. When Bo tasted cherry it made her smile softly. She missed that taste. She memorized the warmth from Laurens mouth. Bo needed Lauren to relinquish the demons that violently wanted to eat her alive one thought at a time.

Lauren shot her a thin lipped smile as the blood rushed up her neck leaving a noticeable blush.

"Lauren Lewis I love you so very, very much"

Bo thumb stroked her cheek before trailing down her neck, shoulders and biceps to lightly touch slender forearms.

The act made chills run down Laruen's body.

"And I love you Isabeau Dennis"

"Woah used the government name huh" Bo joked

Lauren smiled as she held Bo's face tenderly, her finger grazing the hair at her temples. Bo closed her eyes at the intimacy in every touch she received.

After moments of silence she asked again "Bo tell me what's wrong"

Bo nodded leaning her forehead on Laurens. Lauren tried to extinguish the uneasiness that crept in her heart at Bo's reluctance.

Bo was apprehensive to share her deepest thoughts with Lauren. It's not that she didn't trust her it was just hard. There's always a level of resistance when revealing something so personal about yourself Bo assumed. To know that someone held that power over you. Bo didn't like people having power over her. She haven't had a relationship in so long she couldn't remember the power should be equal between partners. And that so called power was really trust, bare and open, the kind that made your heart sink from its dominance.

Bo took an apprehensive breath before speaking.

"My talk with Dyson was revealing. It brought up a lot of bad memories that I thought I buried but-"

Bo gripped Lauren hands like she was her anchor keeping her safe from floating away in her anxieties.

"What memories? What happened at the Dahl?"

"I just realized how much hurt I caused." She looked deep into Lauren eyes, she act made Lauren furrow her eyebrows wondering what she would. Bo looked down in a shamed way before softly speaking. "Lauren I felt so betrayed and hurt after you told about...ya know" Bo voice trailed off when she saw the look in Lauren's downcast eyes.

"Hey I'm over it, were good babe. Were great" she reassured Lauren. She exhaled before continuing "But after that I noticed I just was trying to hurt you. I was trying to appease the pain in my heart with Dyson and it didn't work. I wanted to throw it in your face. I wanted it to hurt you because then I would know you really cared about me, that everything I thought you felt wasn't a lie."

Lauren saw Bo's eyes become glossy with emotion. Her eyes averting back and forth from her surroundings to Lauren as if trying to figure out if she wanted to get lost in her thoughts or not. It distressed Lauren. She never saw Bo look so dejected.

"Bo I do care. I love you so fucking much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lauren kept mumbling apologies in-between kisses to Bo's trembling lips.

The room felt different. Both women felt the mood shift. Lauren held Bo in her arms. Bo's ragged breathe tickling her shoulder as she clung to Lauren's black tank top.

Even after all the conversations they had Lauren still felt guilty about sleeping with her. Even though the feelings she felt during made her realize how much she cared for the succubus. Even though she didn't do it for bad reasons the consequences of the action was still evident within the outcome.

"I just don't want to hurt anybody anymore. Sometimes I hate the fact I'm a succubus. It keeps me from being with you only Lauren. It makes everything seem so impossible Lauren. Like if I'll be able to get married and have kids without my damn succubus making that unattainable."

"Bo it's always possible, it might harder, but all the things worth having are worth fighting for….Bo I will not stop fighting for you, for us. I don't know how everything is going to work out, but I have to have faith it will. After being with you Bo I don't know if I could ever be without you." A tear fell from the corner of Bo's eye. She didn't even care to wipe it. She felt like a statue under the exquisite weight of Lauren words.

_How could this incredible woman love her so much? _

Bo nodded before kissing Lauren softly before trailing kisses down her jaw, her swanlike neck to her shoulder. Lauren shuttered at the soft touches Bo lips had. Lauren had to focus on her words instead of giving into the temptation of taking Bo on the couch than.

"Bo whatever you are thinking know this. You are not a monster. Everything that's makes you you, I adore. You're not perfect, but who is? We all make mistakes Bo. Nothing is irrefutable damage. Everything is going to be ok."

Lauren hands cupped Bo's warm cheeks. Their eyes stared into each other depths, the secrets they both had lying there waiting to be uncovered. Lauren could never get enough of seeing Bo this…open. Its true Bo's a very passionate woman, but it was such a rarity that she truly saw her deep hidden worries Lauren mused.

"I don't know what I would do without you Lauren. You keep me from getting lost within myself when the darkness seems to suffocate me."

"I'll always be there."

"Ya know after Dyson drank the potion he told me that he could always feel you when we would be together." Bo notices Laurens confused look before continuing. "He could tell I wasn't really over you, that I was fighting my feelings. He realized we would never had made it because of that. It seems like everyone saw how much I had completely fallen for you except me."

Lauren swallowed. It's like she couldn't believe that Dyson had truly let her go. _Could anyone truly let Bo go after falling in love with her_? Lauren thought.

"I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried Lauren." Bo laughed to herself at what that statement truly divulged about Bo's future. A laugh made more out of shock rather than humor.

"I know what you mean" Lauren reciprocated.

The next thing Lauren felt was Bo's lips on her shoulder, her tongue dancing a line up to her ear lobe before softly capturing it in her mouth sucking. Lauren gasped. Her heart rate start to race and her panties start to dampen instantly.

_Tonight's going to be a long night_ Lauren thought.

**Chapter 10**

"God Lauren you're so…responsive." Bo nuzzled a porcelain neck, pecking her sweet skin.

Bo loved the early stages when Lauren became aroused, how her lengthy frame would flush, blood surging and boiling in her body, her aura intensifying under her hands. The movements primal, so unlike 'Doctor Lauren' she loved hearing sweet breath fall weighty on willing skin. It felt like tiny electric currents supercharging her more.

Bo was lost in the pure emotions. She picked Lauren up to straddle her lap, they kissed, tongues in each other mouths, lapping and sucking out lengthy moans. Their actions full of hunger.

Bo could feel the pressure between her thighs rise to the pit of her stomach making her hotter, more ready for Lauren. Bo kissed her with conviction, wet tongues playing a mutual game that had no winner. Hands lost in a blanket of blonde curls.

Lauren grinded her jean clad buttons on Bo's belt loops gaining momentum when Bo groaned in approval biting her shoulder. Bo was spellbound with Lauren's ass, massaging it with her hands, she whispered naughty things in Lauren's ear as she watched the blonde hump her more urgently. The slickness of her swollen folds gripping her panty fabric creating more friction as she rocked back and forth.

Bo loved experiencing these pungent moments, where only their breath would dare intertwine itself with them. They scratched, bit and licked into the passionate frenzy. Bo quickly picked Lauren by the waist carrying her to her room, opting not for a dirty romp on her novel couch.

"I missed you so much baby" Bo whispered crossing the threshold before Lauren legs slid from around her leather clad waist.

They undressed one another, nimble fingers aware of familiar contours again.

_It has been too long _Bo thought.

Lauren forehead was painted in sweat, her cream skin flush as Bo laid her down. The soft covers enwrapped them. Light pierced the room's darkness from the hallway playing tag on their bodies. Lauren lightly dragged her nails into her tanned back, raking vibrating heated skin. Lauren's wetness spread between them as Bo hiked her leg around her waist, making Lauren pant in pleasure. With a strong, gentle hand Bo guided their heads together for a searing kiss. Lauren bit her lip when she felt a bubblegum tongue trace her lips as Bo grounded her hips moving them clockwise.

"oh my god, Bo" Lauren panted flexing her fingers, breaking skin as Bo pumped harder, biting her neck and shoulders, any delectable area of skin she could taste from the blonde. Bo could never get enough of her girlfriend. To see such a primitive side from the frigid queen as Kenzi would say, made Bo feel special. She truly thought she now understood the magnitude of Lauren's affections for her. Especially in this anti-human world she belonged to, Bo decided then and there she would always protect and love her. No matter the cost. Lauren deserved that and so much more. For loving and cherishing her in a selfless romantic way when no one else did.

"Look at me" Bo coco eyes bore holes into Laurens. Bo found an honest sincerity there, she knew this was different for both of them. It was something honest, born out of feelings beyond both of women to control. Bo could feel breath, brushing, entering her mouth as their foreheads touched. She tried to focus on her steady breath, to not feed, or get lost in the hot sexual act. To keep deep passion on the surface, to stay in her raw emotions for this woman giving herself without pretense.

Laurens movements became more rapid, Bo knew she was on the verge of climax. She let her teeth clamp down on her neck with a slight hair tug and Lauren came…hard. She released her leg when the blonde ministrations slowed down, but Bo didn't stop moving, she felt possessed to make Lauren her's fully. To make the blonde feel all that she felt, to let her body exclaim everything her heart couldn't find the words to say.

"Bo, I can't take it" Lauren winced breathing heavy against Bo's lips.

"Please baby. I need you. I need you" Bo moaned between open kisses. She moved her body's movement to a languorous pace. Lauren gazed lovingly, smirking at Bo's kiss swollen lips. Her eyes flashing brown to blue and back. Lauren cupped Bo's cheek.

"Babe are you ok?"

Bo only nodded kissing her with unrestrained passion. Her tongue prodding in the eager blondes open mouth.

Lauren maneuvered her hand between them, down sweaty bodies to Bo's drenched sex. Lauren moaned at the wetness coating her fingers.

"Oh my god…please Lauren I need you" Bo's eyes were tightly shut in Lauren's embrace, she felt the tremor in her touch. Lauren moved her fingers slowly in Bo, watching her facial expressions. When she felt Bo body move, meeting her thrusts she went faster, harder, deeper. They stared into each other eyes, lips barely touching.

"I fucking love you so much" Bo panted, her arms clenching at the back.

"I love you too Bo" Lauren said before gently sucking a nipple in her mouth, when her tongue made contact she felt the brunette push against her.

Bo felt her eyes water. The emotion finally about to overflow out of her eyes. Lauren saw it and kissed her softly, feeling the emotion Bo was showing. All that was pouring out of the human side of Bo. The sight of the succubus so defenseless made Lauren heart swell.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum, don't stop" Bo yelled out in a womanly groan. A couple more concentrated fingers pressing on g-spot sent her into a trembling orgasm. Lauren felt the brunette contract on her fingers violently, her hands gripping the pillow underneath Lauren. Lauren sunk her teeth in her bottom lip around a hood of black hair.

_**xxx**_

"Kenzi I'm cutting you off"

"Nooooooooo" Kenzi bellowed dramatically "…don't deplete me of my nourishment please Tricky" she wiggles her gloved hands to the scolding bartender, holding the liquor more than arms reach away. She continues to coax him, adding a deep pout, dark bang swishing on her pale forehead.

The Dahl was practically void of all fae and humans alike. Only Kenzi still knocking back shots having conversation with Trick.

"Ok! but you're drinking this water also and I'm calling a cab" He pours her another shot, placing the clear liquor on the bar next to the giddy Russian, hands clapping before downed the shot, slamming the glass on the bar top.

"Yeah yeah Tricky, ya know you're no match for my awesomely cool, irresistible, stupendous…wait…what was I talking about?" Kenzi face scrunched in thought hands resting on her chin. Trick laughed shaking his head at the funny human he has grown to adore. Kenzi's voice broke his train of thought.

"Soo Trick Daddy what you think of the great Doctor _Lauren Lewis_? Hmm?" She waves her hands grandiose rolling her eyes before staring at Trick for an answer. The slur in her speech wasn't lost on him.

"Well, she is a very great woman, great work ethic, very giving, willing to help anyone that needs it and trustworthy-"before he could finish his sentence Kenzi scoffs at him pouring another shot before Trick took the bottle out of her sticky hands and pushes the glass of water to her. She ignored the water, lifting the shot glass up. Before the alcohol could slide down her throat, Trick hurriedly snatched it away, pointing at the water. She sighs taking a sip.

"What is your qualm with Doctor Lewis?" Trick asked softly, leaning on the countertop, for a second before taking to wipe glasses down.

Raising her eyebrows she puts the water down. "Other than the fact that that entire statement you described about her was inaccurate, maybe!" Kenzi glared.

Trick was surprised at how vehemently the goth spoke against his granddaughters and her best friend girlfriend.

"Why do you think that Kenzi?"

"Well…for starters the whole getting in Bo's hot lady pants for her stupid dick head boss, and the lying-"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Trick said.

"Oh that when the whole Lou Ann shitfest scenario. She just slept with her to keep her from going after crazy metrosexual Vex"

Trick was confused.

"Didn't that help her in the end though? Saved her life? I know I gave her sword because I know how stubborn Bo is and when she gets an idea in her head she just runs with it, but in the end didn't it benefit her at all? I'm not trying to take sides, just seeing it from different perspectives. "

Kenzi thought for a second, eyebrows in visible knots. Refusing to believe the evidence.

"No it didn't, Dyson helped her, he came to her aid and even if what she did wasn't malicious it still broke my succulent succubus heart in the end, so there!" she crossed her arms defiantly happy with her rebuttal.

"Look Kenzi I'm not trying to debate you on Lauren virtuosity. I just think you don't give her enough credit. Though you both are human in a fae world she does have it harder. I would think you of all people would understand that, with you being street smart and all"

"We are nothing alike-"

"Just hear me out" Trick pacified gently "Maybe you should put yourself in her shoes. Being a slave, having no freedom, at the beckon call of someone whenever they desire, feeling inferior to everyone around you, but yet having valuable assets that supersedes many of those same people."

Kenzi let those words stew in her, truly thinking objectively at the character of Lauren. But still refusing to believe it, she has gotten so accustomed to despising the blonde she knows no other way. She sighs defeated hanging her head. She wishes she could this one thing for Bo. Her sister that has been there for her through thick and thin since saving her so long ago. She never had family before. No one to rely on and in that thought it broke her heart thinking of how her actions truly affected Bo. Her stubbornness to try and see what Bo saw in the blonde.

The young woman's change of demeanor was noticed. The slouch in her shoulders, the sullenness in her eyes. He sympathized, grasping her hand with a squeeze.

"Maybe you should talk to her is all I'm saying"

"Ok" Kenzi said "Trick I think I will" Trick limpid face beamed a genuine smile at the feisty human. She reciprocated, suddenly her cheeks puffed out like chipmunks, her gloved hand over her pursed lips.

"I gotta puke!"

Kenzi ran back to the bathroom leaving Trick grasping for his cellphone to call a taxi.

"Humans" Trick smiled to himself as he went to calling a ride home for the woman.

**Chapter 11**

It took Kenzi a week to talk to Lauren. A week of letting Trick words stew in her and fester until her denial and delusions couldn't rationalize her feelings anymore. She knew that given her and Lauren's chaotic relationship, she really refused to see the obvious similarities between the two, thus giving them no middle ground for a stable friendship. Lauren was frigid and untrustworthy, she surmised but after a while even she couldn't deny that the doc really did love BoBo.

So after a full day of kicking fae ass with her favorite succubus, she decided to corner Lauren at the Dahl and have that long awaited conversation, as the regular team absent Dyson, sat idly by chattering and playing because there was no better place to talk to her?

She wondered where her favorite furry friend was, but figured he was doing his wolf thang somewhere.

After downing a round of shots of buckthorn, Kenzi interrupted the lovebirds together, asking for a moment of Lauren's time. With shock written across her face after a silent moment the blonde agreed, going into a secluded corner with their bottle beers with an intrigued succubus scanning the two. With a shrug and a swig of her beer Bo talked to Trick giving the two women privacy, well as much privacy that you will get a crowded fae bar.

"So Kenzi, this is unexpected. What did you want to speak to me about?" Lauren asked before a quick swig of her frosty beer.

"I kinda wanted to apologize to you."

Icy blue eyes saw studied shocked brown. Lauren's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Kenzi assumed the Ice queen probably would've never thought to hear those little words come out of her mouth.

"O-k, but what are you apologizing for exactly?"

Kenzi cleared her throat before taking two good chugs of her beer "For not giving you a second chance. After you spy-banged Bo for the ash, I never gave you a second chance. Look, I know you love Bo and I suppose I just…I was afraid of you hurting her again." She spared Lauren a glance, who was listening intently "As you probably know I'm a scrapper, always have been. I've had to fight for everything I wanted and needed and with that I've made a sleuth of mistakes along the way. So many people have given me second chances for the wrongs that I've done to them. I just forgot to pay it back. I'm sorry"

The sound of inebriated, laughing fae sounded around them, giving the air a lighter tone. But as Lauren listened as her girlfriend's best friend apologize, all the neighboring noise faded away. All her ears peeked to be Kenzi's heartfelt apology.

It made Lauren feel so good. As if hearing those words gave her a bit of serenity and absolution for mistakes in her past. Saying that it's ok to forgive and truly let go. That it's ok to believe in happy endings, that she gets the girl, the underdog wins and the nerd gets the kiss. It chocked her up with emotion, also she attributed it to the buckthorn also in her system making it so easy for her to express her emotions.

She hugged enveloped raven haired woman h in a full bodied hug, catching her off-guard. Tucking her head in the nook of the tiny woman.

"Thank you Kenzi, you don't know how much this means to me."

She heard the nervous chuckle and off handed joke to ease the seriousness of the situation.

_Classic Kenzi _Lauren thought. It was cool with her, she surprisingly wouldn't take any other way.

"I apologize also. I guess I could've understood where you were coming from. I know you were just trying to protect Bo and I appreciate that. I hope from now on we can be…a bit more civil to one another"

"Only if I get to see more of after-hours Lauren, she rocks"

"Don't hold your breath" Lauren shot a smile to Kenzi as they gathered their drinks and rejoined their friends around the bar.

Lauren pecked Bo on the cheek before settling between her agape legs on the stool while she nursed a tall glass beer. Bo felt the shift in their auras, not romantically but they seemed friendlier to one another. Tension wasn't so evident anymore and for that revelation she truly celebrated downing the beer before audibly exhaling with a warm smile.

"Babe did you get in good with the BFF?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear, tickling her ears open passage with subtle hot breath.

Lauren browns eyes averted to the side with a smirk as she leaned into the simple modest touch "Yeah babe I think I am"

Shortly after when the bustle of the fae crowd died down, Trick took Bo to his study for a separate word away from the others. He wanted to have this conversation with his granddaughter for a while now, but never could find the right words so she could understand why his actions were so unloving it would seem. He would be there for her and help to understand, that was the only way.

They sat down in the large chairs that smelled of antiquity and history. The room was polished and had a sense of home behind the doors. There was books aligned on the walls and some opened to yellowed pages haphazardly on the table beside them.

"So whatcha' want to talk about? Some code operation that no one can know about?" Bo said mirth laced in her tone.

Apprehension shown through his small features as his eyes slouched. This made Bo worried, but she tried to mask those emotions.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dyson." Trick finally said.

"Trick were not together so really there's no need for you to be a wingman" Bo braced herself on the chair arms to raise, but Trick outstretched arm stopped her further.

"I know that Bo, it's not about that. I just wanted to let you know that he left"

"What do you mean he left, Trick? Like left Toronto left?"

The weight of the words pushed her back in the chair. She didn't know what to feel at this information. Was she the reason he left? Why did he leave anyways? Trick told them after the healing potion his heart would be able to heal more properly so why had he left? Trick words brought her from her thoughts.

Trick sighed furrowing his brows in frustration "He didn't really go that much into detail. But he just wanted me to give this to you." Trick pulled out an envelope from the inside of a book on the table. Bo handled the letter in care fearful of what revelations she would learn when opening it. _I always end up hurting the people I love. _Trick continued "He wanted to respect his decision of keeping his distance since the whole debacle with Lauren a while ago."

"Does anyone else knows he left? What does the Ash say about all this?"

"He asked for temporary duty in another location. The location I'm not really aware of just yet. The Ash was pretty reluctant, but I guess he became more lenient realizing it was pretty important to Dyson."

"I didn't mean for him to leave Toronto completely! Why the hell didn't he say goodbye. He's coming back right? It's really only temporary?"

Trick only nodded. He hated seeing his granddaughter this upset. It always seemed for a win she would lose something in return.

"No one knows when he's going to be back?"

"Only the Ash does and he's not really disclosing any information to me. Dyson only told me the bare minimum also"

Bo's brown eyes drooped, she tried taking the guilt that settled within her bones, but she couldn't. it draped around her clothes that didn't fit just right leaving the uncomfortable sensation nagging at her.

"Kenzi's going to hate me." Bo put the folded letter in her pocket, raising from the chair.

"Thank you Trick."

He only gave a small smile and nod, following her back in the bar. When they returned they saw Kenzi doing shots with Lauren. The sight made Bo smile, the light never reached her eyes though. The knowledge of Dyson leaving hurt.

"Hey there you are? I was wondering where you went off to"

Lauren smiled, her arms finding refuge around Bo's neck.

Bo pulled her into a tender embrace, sighing, grateful Lauren was with her. Just her touch could calm her, keep her grounded and rational.

"Everything's ok Bo?" Lauren asked her, eyes shifting over Bo's face. The brunette looked to be deep in thought, her chestnut eyes focusing on nothing in particular, as her hands steadily rubbed the soft material clothing her.

Lauren could sense something was off with Bo, she couldn't put her finger on it. But she only hoped their new found closeness would help Bo tell her what was ailing her.

The question happen to gain Kenzi's attention at that moment.

Kenzi felt her stomach drop and knew that it wasn't the large quantities of liquor in her that caused noticed the nervous expression in Kenzi's blue eyes.

She couldn't begin to formulate her feelings at that particular moment for Lauren and she didn't want to give her the wrong impression of where her affections truly was. The whole situation she thought was shitty all around.

"Dyson's left Toronto."


End file.
